


a sheathed sword is still a sword

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [76]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Stormpilot, don't walk up on ex-stormtroopers unless you're their boyfriend, implied praise kink, otp: it suits you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn may be part of Resistance now, but he had been a Stormtrooper first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sheathed sword is still a sword

Just because Finn had been able to break through the Stormtrooper brainwashing, didn’t mean that he had forgotten the training, the conditioning.

 

Poe and Rey could touch him.  They were allowed.  But Rey was gone, so only Poe could touch him now – had earned the right when he gave Finn his name and his freedom, when he pulled Finn in close and said, “Everything’s okay, you did such a great job.”

So when Snap Wexley comes up behind him and throws his arm around Finn’s shoulder – Finn becomes a blur of movement and the pilot is suddenly on the ground screaming, his arm dislocated and his wrist snapped.

 

Finn may be part of Resistance now, but he had been a Stormtrooper first.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here, but this ship has taken hold of me.


End file.
